


Blood on my hands

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre Steve continua in tutti i modi a cercare di aiutare Bucky a ricordare, avviene un fatto inaspettato: qualcuno compie un attentato all'aereoporto di Washington e molti sospettano il Soldato d'Inverno. Steve sa che non è possibile, ma quando Fury in persona accusa Bucky, allora il Soldato scappa e...<br/>One-shot un po' intricata, grazie a chi spenderà un po' del suo tempo per leggerla!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on my hands

**Blood on my hands**

_Silver stars in my black night_

_Cold as ice but beautiful_

_Wandering through broken shadows_

_The river of life is all filled with sins_

_The water I drink is the blood on my hands._

_(“Blood on my hands” – Xandria)_

Per Steve Rogers era diventata una dolce consuetudine fare colazione con Bucky, la mattina, seduto di fronte a lui. Gli ricordava i momenti felici di quando erano ragazzini e spesso si ritrovavano a mangiare insieme, ridendo e scherzando. Non era esattamente la stessa cosa vedere quel nuovo Bucky davanti a lui che fissava la tazza del caffè come se ci leggesse il futuro dentro e rispondeva a monosillabi, ma era comunque Bucky, lo aveva ritrovato e adesso era lì con lui. Il resto sarebbe venuto poco a poco…

Quel mattino, tuttavia, non sarebbe stato come gli altri.

Si udì un improvviso tramestio alla porta e passi di due o tre uomini nell’ingresso. Bucky, sempre all’erta a ogni minimo rumore, balzò in piedi di scatto rovesciando il caffè e si slanciò verso la rastrelliera dei coltelli da cucina, armandosi del più lungo e affilato che riuscì a trovare.

“Bucky, calmati, per favore, non sono nemici” gli disse pazientemente Steve dopo il primo attimo di smarrimento. Aveva riconosciuto le voci di Sam e Tony Stark che parlavano in modo concitato con una terza persona e ne aveva dedotto che non potevano certo essere emissari dell’Hydra.

I tre uomini giunsero in cucina: erano appunto Sam Wilson, Tony Stark e, con grande sorpresa di Steve, Nick Fury.

“Nick, mi fa piacere vederti. Quando sei rientrato dall’Europa?” chiese.

Tuttavia l’uomo non era in vena di convenevoli. Squadrò da capo a piedi Bucky che era rimasto in posizione di attesa, pronto a balzare addosso a chiunque avesse giudicato una minaccia con quel suo coltellaccio e a tagliargli la gola con un gesto rapido e preciso.

“Eccolo qui, dunque, il famoso Soldato d’Inverno” commentò Fury, sardonico. Ricordava fin troppo bene di essere stato quasi ucciso da quel giovane sicario per ben due volte e ora lo vedeva bene in faccia per la prima volta. “Non sembra che abbia cambiato granché le sue abitudini.”

“Questo è _Bucky_ ” sottolineò Steve, lievemente irritato dalle insinuazioni del capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. “Si è spaventato soltanto perché siete entrati all’improvviso.”

“Si è spaventato, certo… Hai visto il telegiornale di stamani, per caso, Steve?”

“Senti, Nick, ti avevo detto che non era una buona idea…” iniziò Stark, ma l’uomo era già andato ad accendere il televisore.

Le immagini sullo schermo erano impressionanti: si vedeva l’Aeroporto Internazionale di Washington- Dulles circondato da poliziotti e agenti dell’FBI in tenuta anti-sommossa, mentre, al di fuori del cerchio di forze armate, giornalisti e fotografi cercavano di intercettare qualcuno a cui rivolgere le loro domande o da poter fotografare. L’assembramento di armati e di media impediva di vedere all’interno dell’edificio, ma era chiaro che vi era accaduto qualcosa di molto grave.

“Un attentato?” mormorò allibito Steve. “Si tratta dell’Hydra?”

Un telecronista pallido e scarmigliato apparve in primo piano e iniziò a riassumere la situazione sfruttando le informazioni che era riuscito a ottenere.

“Vi parla Martin Harker dal Dulles di Washington. Per chi si fosse messo in ascolto soltanto adesso, ricordo che siamo in diretta ormai dalle cinque di stamani, quando, improvvisamente, un ordigno è stato fatto esplodere nel terminal dell’aeroporto” disse, con voce affranta. “L’esplosione ha causato decine di vittime e molti feriti gravi ed è una delle pagine più tristi della storia del terrorismo in America. E’ ancora inesplicabile come il colpevole, o i colpevoli, abbiano potuto introdursi nell’edificio con degli esplosivi, nonostante le ingenti misure di sicurezza… ma, purtroppo, non si è trattato di un atto isolato o di una dimostrazione di forza da parte di qualche squilibrato. Infatti, siamo venuti a sapere che proprio stamani, alle 4.45 ora locale, era atterrato l’aereo su cui viaggiavano i Ministri degli Esteri di Germania, Francia, Gran Bretagna e Italia, venuti a Washington per conferire privatamente con il Presidente e il suo staff.”

Fury e gli altri seguivano in silenzio le parole del cronista. Steve avrebbe avuto molte cose da chiedere, ma capì che non era il momento: il volto di Fury era una maschera di pietra e i suoi occhi erano fissi sullo schermo.

“L’esplosione ha ucciso molti membri della scorta dei Ministri e del personale del Dulles” continuava il telecronista. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati, segno dell’enorme stanchezza e dello stress che lo pervadeva. “Il Ministro francese è stato ferito in modo grave e i soccorsi sono giunti tempestivamente per trasportare lui e gli altri feriti negli ospedali più vicini, ma…” si schiarì la voce, vinto dall’emozione, poi riprese. “Nel momento in cui i paramedici sono usciti dall’edificio con i feriti, sono stati raggiunti da raffiche di mitra di cui tutt’ora ignoriamo la provenienza. I colpi hanno raggiunto il Ministro francese e gli altri, uccidendoli. Quando, pochi minuti dopo, altre ambulanze sono giunte sul posto per soccorrere i feriti, non ci sono stati ulteriori attacchi. Tutto ciò fa evidentemente comprendere che l’atto terroristico non era un’azione dimostrativa, bensì un piano preciso che mirava a eliminare i Ministri degli Esteri europei.”

“Nick, fammi capire bene, è una missione che stai per propormi? Questo attentato…” iniziò a dire Steve, ma Fury lo interruppe.

“Chi lo ha organizzato sapeva della presenza dei politici europei su quel volo e voleva colpire loro. Il personale dell’aeroporto e i passeggeri che sono rimasti uccisi o feriti non erano nel mirino, si sono trovati solo nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato” affermò il capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. in tono glaciale.

“In principio si è subito pensato a un attentato di matrice islamica, ma nessuna rivendicazione è giunta dalle organizzazioni integraliste. Inoltre” continuava il giornalista, “la dinamica dell’atto non è quella consueta dei terroristi islamici, che mirano a diffondere il terrore colpendo più persone possibili. In questo caso le vittime erano state scelte con precisione e… mi informano adesso che alcuni testimoni giurano di aver visto la sagoma di un uomo solo allontanarsi dopo la carneficina. Tra il caos, il fumo e il panico nessuno ha saputo dare una descrizione precisa, ma c’è chi afferma che potrebbe trattarsi del famigerato Soldato d’Inverno, che purtroppo ha già colpito duramente la nostra capitale nei giorni…”

Fury spense il televisore e un silenzio glaciale gravò sulla stanza.

“Hanno detto un nome a caso! Non possono sapere chi ha compiuto questo attentato e, comunque, Bucky non c’entra niente!” protestò Steve, spezzando il silenzio. “Nick, non puoi nemmeno pensarlo, Bucky è dalla nostra parte ormai ed è sempre stato qui con me…”

Fury squadrò di nuovo il Soldato d’Inverno da capo a piedi, freddamente, prima di rivolgersi a Steve.

“Saresti pronto a giurare che non lo hai perso di vista nemmeno un attimo da ieri sera?” domandò a bruciapelo.

“Nick, ora esageri” intervenne Stark. “Per fare una cosa del genere non ci sarebbe voluto _un attimo_ , qui siamo a New York, se non te ne sei reso conto… e, ad ogni modo, l’appartamento è monitorato giorno e notte. Se anche, per amor di discussione, Barnes avesse, che so, drogato il capitano e fosse uscito, sarebbero scattati gli allarmi e le mie telecamere avrebbero registrato tutto.”

“Non vorrei deluderti, Tony, ma stiamo parlando del Soldato d’Inverno. Pensi che in tutti questi anni non gli sia mai capitato di disattivare un allarme o una telecamera di sorveglianza? Andiamo, non sei così ingenuo” replicò Nick Fury, in tono secco.

“Forse, però, pensi che lo sia io” disse Steve, spazientito. “Mi fido di Bucky, ma so quello che lo hanno costretto a fare per più di sessant’anni. Credi davvero che possa essere sfuggito alla mia sorveglianza per tutto il tempo necessario a compiere una strage simile e poi sia ritornato qui tranquillo, come se niente fosse, a fare colazione? Ti ripeto che so benissimo dov’era Bucky stamattina presto, per il semplice motivo che ha avuto uno dei suoi soliti incubi. Era convinto che qualcuno fosse entrato qui in soggiorno… ho dovuto persino lottare con lui per riportarlo alla calma e quando, finalmente, sono riuscito a riaccompagnarlo a letto, erano quasi le sei. Ti basta come _alibi_?” 

“Comunque gli allarmi e le telecamere funzionano perfettamente, le ho controllate prima di venire qua” aggiunse Stark. “Nick, so che hai avuto un’esperienza molto spiacevole con quel ragazzo, ma non è una ragione valida per incolparlo di qualcosa che non può aver fatto. Piuttosto mi chiedo… per quale motivo si vuole far credere che ci sia il Soldato d’Inverno dietro questa carneficina?”

“Non sto incolpando Barnes per partito preso” ribatté Fury. “Sto solo cercando di farvi capire che _potrebbe_ essere ancora il sicario dell’Hydra… Non avrei mai pensato che te lo tenessi in casa, Steve, e che tu, Stark, avessi addirittura messo un appartamento del tuo palazzo a disposizione. So quello che gli è stato fatto per anni, ma proprio per questo vi dico di tenere gli occhi aperti: lo hanno manipolato, torturato, plagiato e ora è instabile e imprevedibile, è una mina vagante…”

“Io conosco un solo modo per discolparmi e per scoprire chi ha cercato di incastrarmi” dichiarò a quel punto Bucky, aprendo bocca per la prima volta e interrompendo Fury. Lanciò uno sguardo strano a Steve, quasi come per scusarsi… poi si voltò, fulmineo, slanciandosi lungo il corridoio. Trovando la porta chiusa, scardinò la maniglia con un colpo deciso della mano di vibranio e in pochi secondi fu fuori dall’appartamento. Non perse tempo ad aspettare l’ascensore e si lanciò dalle scale antincendio, scomparendo dalla vista.

“Bucky!” esclamò Steve, sconvolto, cercando di inseguirlo. Ma, quando giunse sul pianerottolo, del giovane non c’era più traccia.

Fury, Sam e Tony Stark erano rimasti nell’appartamento a guardarsi, sconcertati.

“Che vi dicevo?” borbottò il capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. “E’ imprevedibile, instabile… chi poteva aspettarsi una reazione del genere?”

“Forse ci sei andato troppo pesante” commentò Sam. “Non è piacevole sentirsi accusati in quel modo.”

Steve rientrò, lanciando uno sguardo accusatorio a Fury.

“Se veramente l’attacco terroristico è opera dell’Hydra, Bucky è in grave pericolo” disse. “A nessuno di voi è passato per la testa che potrebbe essere stato proprio un piano per farlo uscire allo scoperto? E’ stato il loro braccio armato per anni e non credo che vogliano rinunciarci tanto facilmente… Non lascerò che lo catturino di nuovo!”

Afferrò in fretta lo scudo in vibranio e le chiavi della moto e uscì dall’appartamento senza dare agli amici neanche il tempo di replicare.

“Direi che, in quanto a imprevedibilità, anche lui non scherza” fece notare Fury.

“Oh, invece il capitano è _molto_ prevedibile” spiegò Stark. “Ormai ho imparato a conoscerlo e, chiaramente, la sua principale missione è quella di salvare Bucky, sempre e comunque. Piuttosto, Nick, ora verrai nel mio appartamento e decideremo come comportarci per contrastare questa stramaledetta Hydra… ogni volta che crediamo di averle tagliato la testa, ne rispuntano altre tre. Hanno davvero scelto il nome più azzeccato!”

 

Mentre Fury, Stark e Sam si recavano nell’appartamento di Tony per organizzare le contromosse, Steve viaggiava a tutta velocità per le strade di New York, cercando disperatamente un indizio che potesse suggerirgli dove trovare Bucky. A un tratto notò animazione davanti ad un negozio, c’erano una macchina della polizia e diverse persone che cercavano di curiosare all’interno. Avvicinandosi, Steve vide che si trattava di un negozio di armi e cominciò a pensare di aver trovato una traccia.

“Sono Captain America” disse a uno dei poliziotti che, sulla soglia, impediva l’ingresso ai curiosi. “Cos’è successo qui?”

“Oh, capitano!” fece il giovane agente, emozionato, evidentemente era un suo grande ammiratore. “Il proprietario è stato aggredito e rapinato, ora sta bene e sta parlando con i miei colleghi. Ma lei può entrare di certo, sì, sono sicuro che nessuno farà storie se la faccio passare.”

I colleghi del giovane agente non sembrarono altrettanto entusiasti, uno sbuffò come per dire _ecco che arriva il salvatore della patria_ , ma, alla fine, la situazione era talmente caotica dopo l’attentato del mattino all’aeroporto che un aiuto in più, e di quel calibro, non poteva che essere gradito.

“Quello è il proprietario” spiegò a Steve il poliziotto più alto in grado, indicando un omaccione calvo e dal ventre prominente che stava parlando con l’esperta di identikit. “Dice che, una ventina di minuti fa, uno strano tizio lo ha colpito, tramortendolo; quando si è ripreso ha notato la sparizione di una 9 millimetri, un fucile d’assalto e munizioni. Ovviamente era molto preoccupato dopo tutto il casino che è successo stamani al Dulles e ci ha chiamati all’istante. Per fortuna eravamo di pattuglia a pochi minuti da qui. Vuole domandargli qualcosa?”

Steve annuì e si avvicinò all’uomo. L’esperta di identikit stava scrollando il capo, delusa, facendo ondeggiare una coda di cavallo castano dorato.

“Senta, agente, non è colpa mia se non ho visto quel tizio in faccia, cazz… cioè… mi scusi…” latrò il proprietario. “E lei chi è? Ah, Captain America. Beh, che cazzo facevi venti minuti fa, quando sono stato pestato e rapinato? E’ inutile che te ne vieni adesso!”

“Signore” iniziò gentilmente Steve, ignorando la scortesia dell’omone, “tra i miei poteri non c’è, purtroppo, il dono dell’ubiquità. Comunque sono qui adesso e, se potesse cortesemente descrivermi l’uomo che l’ha aggredita…”

“Anche tu, eh? Quante volte lo devo ripetere? Quel tizio se ne stava in fondo al negozio, immobile, mentre finivo di servire un altro cliente. Si è avvicinato soltanto quando sono rimasto solo, ma mi sarei dovuto accorgere che era sospetto… ha fatto di tutto per rimanere fuori dal raggio della telecamera di sicurezza, quel bastardo! Non ho fatto neanche in tempo ad aprire bocca, mi ha colpito in faccia con… non so nemmeno io cosa, mi è parso di essere investito da un Tir. Quando ho riaperto gli occhi, erano spariti lui, le armi e le munizioni!”

“E dice di non averlo visto in faccia? Ma, quando si è avvicinato…” insisté la giovane esperta di identikit.

“Quel fottuto bastardo portava una felpa nera con un cappuccio che gli copriva praticamente tutta la faccia, non ho visto un cazzo, contenta, signorina?”

“E non ha visto nemmeno con cosa l’ha colpita? Aveva un bastone, una mazza, qualcosa?” chiese Steve.

“Non aveva un beneamato cazzo, a meno che non tenesse un pugno di ferro nasco…” l’uomo s’interruppe e parve illuminato da un’idea favolosa. “Aspetta… quel tizio che dicono abbia fatto l’attentato stamattina al Dulles, non ha un braccio meccanico o qualcosa di simile? Porca… ma che Dio mi strafulmini, sono stato rapinato dallo strafottutissimo Soldato d’Inverno!”

A quelle parole i poliziotti si avvicinarono in fretta.

“Ne è sicuro?”

“Dice di non averlo visto in faccia…”

“Non l’ho visto, ma l’ho sentito, quel pezzo di merda. Cazzo, devo ringraziare se sono ancora vivo… quando lo racconterò stasera a Bert e Frankie, al bar…”

“A tutte le unità, a tutte le unità, il Soldato d’Inverno ha rapinato un’armeria circa venti minuti fa…” iniziò a dire uno dei poliziotti alla radiotrasmittente.

Steve, però, era già uscito velocemente dal negozio di armi: se Bucky era stato davvero lì, non poteva essere lontano e doveva trovarlo lui prima che lo facesse la polizia o, ancor peggio, l’Hydra…

 

In realtà, l’Hydra aveva già trovato Bucky e l’aveva intrappolato in un vicolo deserto in una delle zone più degradate della città. La trappola aveva funzionato alla perfezione: uscito dall’armeria, Bucky aveva scorto due uomini con l’uniforme nera usata dagli scagnozzi dell’Hydra e si era gettato al loro inseguimento. I due avevano finto di scappare, attirandolo in un fetido vicolo che terminava con un malconcio muretto; quando Bucky si era avvicinato a loro, armi in pugno, aveva udito il rumore di un’auto che frenava all’imboccatura opposta e poi una voce dallo spiccato accento tedesco che gli aveva raggelato il sangue.

Voltandosi di scatto, aveva visto un’enorme limousine nera che ostruiva l’uscita dal vicolo e un uomo alto in uniforme, attorniato da altri cinque armati, che veniva verso di lui.

“Ma che piacere rivederti, sergente Barnes, finalmente sei tornato da noi” gli aveva detto con voce melliflua.

Era il Barone Wolfgang Von Strucker, alto ufficiale dell’Hydra.

“Non sono _tornato_ , sono venuto a cercarvi per distruggervi tutti e vendicarmi!” sibilò il Soldato d’Inverno, puntando la pistola contro l’ufficiale.

L’uomo non apparve minimamente turbato, mentre i suoi uomini puntavano a loro volta le armi contro Bucky.

“Vendicarti? E di cosa? Noi ti abbiamo salvato la vita e ti abbiamo reso una leggenda, sergente Barnes” riprese Von Strucker. “Non eri altro che un giovane soldato come tanti, ma ora sei unico al mondo e hai cambiato il volto della Storia per decenni. Dovresti solo essere grato all’Hydra per ciò che ha fatto alla nullità che eri.”

“Io ero un _soldato_ e un _uomo normale_!” esclamò il giovane, perdendo il controllo. “Voi mi avete torturato, manipolato e plagiato fino a farmi diventare un _mostro_!”

“Questione di punti di vista, immagino” replicò con calma il Barone. “Quando sarai di nuovo uno di noi, cambierai idea.”

“Non sarò mai più uno di voi!” sibilò Bucky con rabbia, mirando alla testa di Von Strucker.

“Ti sei guardato intorno, sergente Barnes? Hai almeno una decina di armi puntate contro… pensi davvero di potermi uccidere?” disse l’ufficiale con una lieve risata sardonica.

“Mi sparino, mi sparino pure” sfidò il Soldato d’Inverno. “Avrò comunque una frazione di secondo per farti saltare quella maledetta testa!”

“Temo che ti sbagli, mio caro” precisò il Barone, con esasperante calma. “I miei uomini non ti uccideranno, sei troppo prezioso per noi, sei il braccio armato dell’Hydra e non sprecheremmo mai un simile tesoro, dopo tutto il tempo impiegato per ottenerlo. No, i loro fucili sono caricati con un potente sedativo e, quando sarai privo di sensi, ti riporteremo dove saresti sempre dovuto stare…”

Quelle parole raggelarono Bucky. No… non poteva essere… Si guardò intorno rapidamente: avrebbe anche potuto uccidere quattro, cinque, forse anche sei di quegli uomini, ma almeno uno di loro sarebbe riuscito a sparare e allora… allora lo avrebbero sedato e riportato alle sedi dell’Hydra, dove sarebbe ricominciato tutto da capo.

Non poteva permetterlo, tutto ma non quello, non avrebbe sopportato altre torture, altri lavaggi del cervello… NO!

Con lo sguardo perduto di un animale braccato fisso su Von Strucker, rivolse improvvisamente la pistola contro se stesso, puntandosela deciso alla tempia.

La mossa sembrò spiazzare il crudele Barone.

“Cosa vuoi fare, sergente Barnes? Cosa speri di ottenere in questo modo?”

“Ho giurato che non sarei caduto vivo nelle mani dell’Hydra” disse, piano.

“Sei uno stolto, non capisci che…” iniziò a ribattere Von Strucker, ma fu interrotto all’improvviso. Qualcosa di fulmineo aveva colpito, l’uno dopo l’altro, quattro degli uomini che tenevano Bucky sotto tiro, tramortendoli. Gli altri si strinsero attorno al loro comandante per proteggerlo da quella minaccia inaspettata e misteriosa.

Steve Rogers, con in mano lo scudo che aveva lanciato contro gli agenti dell’Hydra, atterrò al fianco di Bucky.

“Non fare sciocchezze, Bucky, ti prego” mormorò Steve all’amico che gli aveva piantato in faccia due occhioni sgranati per la sorpresa. “Non ti prenderanno, adesso ci penso io a loro, stai tranquillo.”

“E’ Captain America” disse uno degli uomini, spingendo Von Strucker verso l’uscita del vicolo. “Salga in macchina e si metta al sicuro, signore, noi la proteggeremo: l’Hydra non può fare a meno di lei!”

L’ufficiale comprese che l’agente aveva ragione, era il momento di ritirarsi per poi ritornare più forte di prima.

“Per questa volta finisce così, sergente Barnes, ma non illuderti: ci rivedremo molto presto!” ringhiò l’uomo, prima di salire sulla limousine con due dei suoi sicari e partire a tutta velocità.

Nel vicolo erano rimasti tre scagnozzi dell’Hydra, che vennero facilmente messi fuori combattimento dallo scudo di Steve. Il giovane, vedendo che la via era ormai sgombra, si rivolse con un sorriso a Bucky, che continuava a guardarlo pensieroso.

“E’ tutto a posto, Bucky, era una trappola dell’Hydra per catturarti, ma è andato tutto bene” gli disse con dolcezza. Non era né il luogo né il momento per rimproverargli la sua imprudenza.

“Ma tu… perché sei sempre tanto gentile e buono con me? Io non faccio che combinarti casini…” fece Bucky, continuando a fissare Steve come se non lo ritenesse del tutto reale.

“Perché sei il mio migliore amico ed io ti voglio bene” rispose semplicemente Steve. Si avvicinò a Bucky e lo abbracciò stretto: non lo avrebbe mai dimostrato davanti a lui per non metterlo in agitazione, ma quella volta aveva avuto davvero paura di perderlo. “Però, per favore, non scappare più a quel modo. Penserò io a te, ti proteggerò sempre, non preoccuparti, non sei più solo, Bucky.”

“Sei buono… nessuno è mai stato così buono con me” ripeté il giovane Soldato d’Inverno, ancora perplesso.

Steve lo strinse forte e avvicinò il viso al suo, talmente vicino da sfiorarlo quasi… avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo!

“Io sono sempre stato così con te, è solo che non te lo ricordi” gli spiegò. “E anche tu sei sempre stato gentile e affettuoso con me, ma non ricordi neanche questo.”

“A volte penso che vorrei… vorrei ricordarmi almeno di te…” mormorò Bucky, meditabondo.

“Ci riuscirai, prima o poi, ne sono convinto, e io ti aiuterò” promise Steve.

Non avrebbe voluto turbare Bucky, ma la tentazione era troppo forte: averlo lì, così vicino, fragile e scosso… e dopo aver provato l’angoscia di averlo perduto di nuovo… Steve strinse più forte Bucky e lo baciò lievemente, sfiorandogli quelle labbra morbide e socchiuse in un contatto dolcissimo che aveva sognato e desiderato per anni.

La reazione di Bucky fu due volte inaspettata: come primo istinto, afferrò saldamente Steve e ricambiò il suo bacio con maggiore intensità e con un impeto che somigliava vagamente a quello col quale l’aveva combattuto sull’Helicarrier… poi, a disagio per ciò che aveva appena fatto, lo spinse via con violenza e gli si rivolse a muso duro.

“Ma che diavolo mi hai fatto fare?”

Steve era rimasto sconcertato, tanto dal bacio quanto dalla successiva reazione furiosa di Bucky.

“Io non ti ho fatto fare niente, sei stato tu…” replicò, leggermente imbarazzato.

“Beh, io non so mai come reagirò, ormai dovresti averlo imparato!” tagliò corto il Soldato d’Inverno.

“Diciamo che alcune reazioni le preferisco ad altre” sorrise Steve, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Bucky e attirandolo a sé. Era contento di quello che era appena avvenuto tra loro due, sebbene poi il compagno si fosse scostato bruscamente: tuttavia era stato un primo passo verso quel futuro che Steve desiderava tanto realizzare con Bucky.

“Ora torniamo a casa, che ne dici?” propose, avviandosi con il giovane Soldato d’Inverno verso il luogo in cui aveva lasciato la moto.

“A casa?” ripeté perplesso Bucky. Era così tanto tempo che lui non aveva un posto da chiamare _casa_ …

“Casa è dove viviamo con le persone care” rispose Steve, stringendolo con tenerezza. “Quindi, adesso, la nostra casa è l’appartamento che Tony Stark ci ha messo a disposizione.”

 _La mia casa è dove sei tu, Bucky_ , pensò Steve, ma per quel giorno si era già spinto abbastanza avanti: avevano ancora tanto tempo per imparare a conoscersi di nuovo e a ricominciare una vita insieme.

 

 

 

FINE

 


End file.
